Untold
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: Leon is in a relationship with Sheva, but still there are things of his past that he hasn't told her. When she finally realizes what's behing that, a figure return to her life once again. Will she return to an old love or keeping trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is my third fic, but second at the same time, as long as this one is not just one shot. I've been working on several fics, so it makes me to delay a bit with the ones I've already started. But I can't help it, I have this bad habit of doing several things at the same time. But anyways, they'll end for sure, just be patient. This new one, is somehow different to me as I'm still working on how to end this and besides I'm using a different pairing that I prefer, but I myself don't see any problem with her - As long as I Hate ADA and Ashley and Ingrid and Angela!, but I try the maximum to include them, even though I wish they didn't exist! Anyway, that's just me! Hope you like this one and sorry for any misspellings or eating words. I still have the bad habit of re-read it after I publish it, so it's when I correct things and replace it. No more talking and enjoy it! =]**

**

* * *

**

**2009**

Sheva and Leon had been together for about a month. They eventually met due to Chris and Jill and the event at Africa. Sheva had already spent a time with Chris after Africa, but his heart belonged to somebody else and so she decided to move on and to get hurt anymore. She didn't have anything against Jill, but it seemed Jill was always on her way somehow. It didn't bother her, but to share Chris was another story. So she came back to Africa, but she had to come back to the US because she was assigned as Chris new partner as Jill had required a license to BSAA to organize her life after two years apart and that she wasn't feeling in condition to keep fighting on the field. They saw it as a plausible reason and conceded her the time off as long as she needed, but she would still be a member, but now she'd work at the administrative area. And then Leon was there…

At a first moment nothing suggested that they would turn into each other. She knew he was a hot guy, an attractive one, but he was quiet, sometimes too quiet and mysterious. He had his moments of jokes and plays, but sometimes he was completely closed, so self absorbed. She wasn't used to this kind of behavior, but she could understand it, and besides, she was focused on someone else, Chris. However he made his choice. It wasn't her. Even though they had a great time, he still couldn't let go of Jill, especially now that he had her back to his side. She knew it could've happen anytime, so she tried not to get too emotional involved with him. Still though she felt the pain, but she had to recover fast, she was his partner. She had to live with him almost every day and even see him with Jill. It was a strong pain, but she didn't demonstrate it in front of him, but when she was alone at home…

And then there was Leon at that fatidic day. They had already been talking sometimes, but that day changed their relationship forever…

The group was reunited celebrating the one year of Wesker's defeat and also the one year of Jill's return. Claire was dating Carlos and both were sat at the sofa talking and laughing with the others that some were stand and others sat on couches or even on the floor. Billy was with Rebecca. Chris with Jill were standing next to the balcony. Barry with his wife and kids. And Sheva was sitting on the single couch next to Claire and Carlos paying attention, but sometimes she felt a little disconnected.

They were all excited and sharing experiences, talking loud and playing. Singing and drinking and so the door bell rang. Barry's wife answered it. Some paid attention to who it was and others not. It was the delivery boy bringing the pizza.

All of them took a plate and sat on the table and started eating. One place was missing.

_- So Sheva, don't be shy, you're a part of the team. Share something we don't know, anything… _Carlos said

_- What do you want to know? _She replied a bit awkward about his comment

_- How does feel like… _he was interrupted by the bell ring

Barry opened the door.

_- Hey Kennedy, got yourself lost? _Chris joked from the table as he saw Leon entering

_- Yep! Lost my GPS! _He played back with his serious face and they laughed a bit

_- You just arrived about time, get yourself comfortable and join us! _Barry's wife said smiling

He took a plate and cutlery and sat on the available place that was at the corner between Jill and Barry.

They were all talking paralleled, but Sheva was more on her own, just like Leon. But that was his usual self. As some finished their meals and left the table leaving only, Chris, Jill, Leon, Sheva and Barry's daughters

_- I've heard there was someone else with you three,_ where is he? Leon asked Sheva who was right in front of him

_- Uhm, you mean Josh?_

_- Yeah._

_- He's in Africa._

_- I thought he was going to be here… with you. _Jill looked to the side when heard this and disguised a soft smile and Leon noticed that, but maintained his focus

_- Yes, he was coming, but he had an assignment_…

- _Too bad, it was going to be good if he were here as he is also part of this anniversary…_

_- Yeah, it would!... _She said a bit embarrassed

-_ Excuse me… _She said a few seconds later and went to the bathroom

Chris and Jill just got looking at each other as they heard the conversation. Chris lifted up from the table and went to talk to Claire who was at the yard with Carlos and Rebecca.

Jill noticed Chris's actions and didn't know exactly what to do about the situation and poked Leon.

_- You don't change! _She said with sarcasm

- _What?_ He looked at her indifferent

-_ Nothing…._

_- I think you have something to tell me… _he changed subjects

_- I didn't expect you to come… _she said

_- I know and I wouldn't, but it would be my bad to miss it and you know that! _He replied as her saw Claire going to the hall way to the bathroom

_- What do you want with her? _Jill asked him

_- I don't have to give you explanations… _he answered a bit sharply

_- Hey, relax, I'm just talking pacifically with you, no need to be rude!_

_- Sorry, but I didn't expect that from you, you never ask anything…_

_- Yes, I do ask you! You're just on the defensive, I don't know why…_

_- It's not that, but I didn't see this coming… you questioning me…_

_- I'm not questioning you, just talking to you; I'm your friend, no second intentions!_

_- Ok, maybe I'm on the defensive, I got you wrong… my bad!_

_- What did you think?_

_- Nothing…_

_- Haha, if I didn't know you I'd stop here, but as I do know you I'm quite suspicious that you thought about "jealousy"… right?_

_- Maybe… _he turned his head smiling

_- Why would I be jealous at you? I'm your friend! _She said smiling either

_- I mean… not jealousy, jealousy, but… come 'on, you're on Redfield's side…So… I thought badly. That's it, I got you wrong! _

_- I'm not on no one's side. I was just asking you. I know what happened between them, but didn't come between and I won't this time either, but I didn't expect you to flirt with her! Even right in front of him…_

_- I wasn't flirting, just including her. I noticed the "fresh" air when I arrived here… I know how it's like to be in her place… _he sighed

_- It's not easy, I know, that's one of the reasons I try not to make anything that won't bother her too much, I understand this kind f situation either._

_- I know Jill, I'm just saying… but let's not talk about this anymore, and we're even! Ok?_

_- Ok!_

Sheva was in front of the mirror at the bathroom. She needed to leave that house immediately. She had done her role already, it was time to go. Even though she tried to be ok seeing Chris with Jill, her heart didn't follow her reason. She also didn't intend to leave the table like that, but maybe she could take the opportunity as she had someone now talking directly to her, but his fame… what exact were his actions behind that talking? They had already kind of talked before, but never like that, it was more like "hi" and "bye", but it also happened while they were just passing by, so obviously there was no time for long talking like now. However, she didn't feel it right to give him some chance to talk right in front of Chris. Somehow she felt like "cheating" on him. Not him personally, but her feeling for him. She heard the knock on the door. It was Claire.

_- Sheva, are you ok? _Claire asked worried

_- Yes, I'm fine, just needed to use the bathroom._ She opened the door and faced Claire

_- I saw you running I thought something bad had happened._

_- No! Everything is fine. _She smiled

_- Good! _Claire smiled back_… _second of silence

_- So what were you and Leon talking about? _

_- He was asking about Josh._

_- Hum… never saw this coming… _Claire said looking up naughty

_- What do you mean? _Sheva looked confused

_- Leon talking to you… I'm surprised, today he is sociable!_

_-Yeah, I estranged it too._

_- He's a good guy._

_- Why do you say that?_

_- Don't go through his fame._

_- I won't ignore him if he talks to me if that's what you're saying, but I know where you want to lead._

_- I'm not saying to flirt back with him, but let him speak… he barely does that, but he's changed… _Claire explained vaguely as they were coming back to the living room

_- I don't know why you say that… _Sheva stopped talking as she saw Jill and Leon talking. They looked serious, she wasn't sure if she should sit there again, they seemed to need privacy. And then she looked to the yard direction and she saw Chris looking at her, but he disguised he wasn't. As she was getting closer, she heard them…

_- I'll take them ready. _Jill said

_- Ok, I've got some things to do, but I'll let you know the right time. _He replied as they left the table

Jill went to stay with Chris as Leon passed beside Sheva and Claire to say goodbye.

_- Already leaving mister busy? _Claire joked

_- Yeah, I've got some things to do._

_- At least you came, it was nice of you, and I mean it!_

_- It's an important thing…_

_- Yeah, it is! So it was good to see you, talk to you later and be careful! _She said as she hugged him and then joined Carlos

_- Ok! _He replied and then smiled to Sheva

_- I hope we can talk more other times, you seem to be a nice girl, but we're always running._ He said

_- Yeah, I agree. We could've talk more today if you hadn't leaving already… _she replied

_- Right, but we'll have more opportunities. It's good for the group to get to know each other better…_

_- Yes, I agree. So see ya later. _He smiled and gave his hand. She saw it and they shook it. Then he said goodbye to all the others and left. And then others we're leaving too and the celebration was over.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it for now. It's a short one, but I hope you liked it. Feel free to review it. Bye =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the chap 2. I didn't intend to take that much long to update it…**

**

* * *

  
**

That celebration party was the first day we started tagging along and as the time passed the feelings came together.

It's been about a month that we are together as a real couple. Every time we spend together is great. Leon is caring and loving, considerate, usually not so serious, but sometimes he gets a bit stressed out about something or distant and thoughtful. It seems like he needs some privacy to himself, so I don't get asking or coming between even though I get worried and curious. However I don't want to make us argue about anything even now we're just beginning, and I think that if I give him his space he'll open with me when he feels ready. Until there, I just watch.

He spends most of his time working, but every time he can he calls me or sends me messages and I get so happy about it. I love his dedication. Even far he proves that he's thinking of me.

I've been temporarily transferred from BSAA Africa to the United States and nominated Chris's new partner… Chris…hum… it used to be hard for me to be settled with him before Leon. He and I had a short relationship, but I felt so intense. We were almost inseparable, if it wasn't our solo duties or his worries about Jill. I barely talked to her, I didn't hate her, but I can't also tell that I like her between us, because I didn't. I hated been put aside. At first I tried all I could not to argue with him, it was still fresh her rescue. She had been gone for 2 years, so I had to be at least reasonable. However I felt like three in our relationship. My beginning passion started fading away and my eyes opened and I saw he still loved her, for the most he reassured me that he didn't, but his actions proved otherwise. She even tried to make us be together, I don't know how, but she didn't let him come close as he wanted, maybe she tried to respect me or she didn't want to admit herself that she didn't love him anymore… anyway, we ended up breaking up and they came back together… or sort of it. I still don't get their relationship.

And after we broke up, irony of destiny or not, I was assigned as his new partner as they considered Jill's request for leaving. At first they conceded it that she had to go thru tests and exams to be sure that she was fine and stuff like that, but a few months after it, she herself requested undefined license. I don't know the details and I also didn't ask. That was her matter anyway. And so I was called to replace her. I felt like screaming really loud when I learned of it, but I preferred to be a grown woman and face my "ex" once again. I knew it wouldn't be easy but I didn't want to give myself for my weakness indeed.

After he leaving I barely saw her and also Leon or the others. We were always busy. They didn't celebrate that much either. Chris and I as grownups worked better than us as valentines. I know he had his demons about me too, but we dealt it well I can say.

Leon was the most intriguing one. It was like he was a double personality. Sometimes he was playful and "normal", but others he was just unreachable, so cold and so distant. I liked and I still like to watch him or them. How they interact with each other. And I know his fame. He is a charming man for sure. Girls like him, but I noticed that he didn't get them a chance as his fame called. I know he had a considering amount of women with him, but sometimes I get thinking of how much he allowed them to access him, his interior. I know about the two loves of his life… Ada and Angela. I still don't know what to think of Ada, besides that I hate her and also the rest of the group, but anyway….

Angela really got his attention too. He told me their story and how much he loved her. How they ended up together. But I still think there's something more that he still hides… I'll wait his time, but it's not easy, but I don't want to sound a demanding person.

What can I say about the girls of the group… at first I thought he had something with Claire. They are so friends, so close that I thought they we girlfriend and boyfriend, but then they told me they never had anything, but they felt a fraternal feeling for each other and that was it. Analyzing them I really started believing their word.

And Jill… hum… I don't know what to think. I'm still confused… They barely see each other, but sometimes they "closer" somehow. I don't know how to explain. They are friends and loving sometimes with each other, but most of the times they are just Leon and Jill themselves. I don't know what to think of them. I feel like asking him, but I'll wait a little more. Until there, I'll just watch. Maybe I'm just seeing things in my head or maybe I'm feeling something hidden… I don't know. Still though, if they had something I don't care that much as long as it had been before me… of course!

I'm so lost in my own thought that I didn't see the time passing. It's almost time Leon to come home and I didn't prepare anything for him. I hope he is not too tired so we can eat somewhere else. My cell rings… it's him.

- Hi baby? I answer happy and loving

- Hey honey, how are you? He asks

- I'm better now! Are you already coming?

- Ahmm… that's why I called you. I'll go there later, if you want to… it's because I have something to do, nothing serious, but I'll go there. It's just that I had forgotten about this thing… but I'll tell you later. I just wanted to let you know that… sorry. He speaks a bit awkward

- Hum, ok, I only hope that it's not that serious as you said. If you want me to anything you can count on me.

- I know thanks… but it's no big deal, nothing for you to concern.

- And of course I want you to come by later, Mister Kennedy! Do your stuff and then I'll only want you all mine! I reassure him and then talk dirty

- Hmmm, of course I'll do that! I'll try not to get that long… see ya later!

- See ya!

I hung up. I'm not mad. But I want to know what it is. I don't feel that he is lying, but I sense that he is holding himself to not tell me exactly what the matter is. I don't know if he'll tell me it tonight, but I won't push him. I'll ask just once, if he responds me, ok… if he doesn't, I won't push it. It won't be easy, but I want the best of us.

I take a shower in the while. I make some meal and watch tv as long I'm waiting for him. It's almost 9:30pm. It's been two hours since Leon's call. I'm very curious. I can't concentrate on anything besides that. He knows how to drive me crazy!

I go to the bed. I'm tired of waiting. When he arrives he'll call me and I'll open the door for him. 9:40pm… the clock is playing with me! it's only been ten minutes and I feel like forever!

9:41, 9:42, 9:43… I'm going crazy!

10pm… at this time I'm really worried. He's taking too long. I don't want anything bad had happened to him. If it did, I don't know what's going to be my reaction. I feel like calling him, but I want to trust him. He said he would try not to take that long, but now I'm confused about his timing. What is long or short for him, now is facing mine.

10:04pm, my cell rings. It's him! I feel this shock inside. I'm trembling a little bit and hearing his voice is a relief for me. I run to the door to see him and when I open it, I almost jump over him and making him lose a bit of his equilibrium.

- Hey, what's wrong? He asks confused

- Nothing, I'm just glad that you arrived. I was already worried.

- Oh, honey sorry if I worried you that much, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to take that much long. He said apologetic

- No problem, as long as you're already here. I smile and kiss him

We enter my home. I take his jacket and feel the smell of it… I know this perfume… I don't want to think stupidity, but I can't control my brain. I take a deep breath and look at him. He looks the usual, just like nothing happened. I know he interacts with women somehow in his missions and work. But I never sensed it that much strong on his clothing. Maybe I'm just being paranoiac and jealousy, but I have to ask!

- What happened? I ask him disguising my suspicions

- I had to go somewhere else… I had an appointment there. He explained hiding something and I could sense it

- Where?

- Jill's. He said directly

I didn't even have a thing to think at this moment. He just said it! I know this perfume is hers for sure… and I don't know what to think as he admitted it. He was there with her… I didn't expect that.

- Hmm, why you had to go there?

- Ahm, I had already settled it with her, but I just forgot it was today.

He is telling me things. I can see he is not lying.

- Hmm, but is everything ok with her? I ask a bit curious

- Yeah, she's fine!

- Good… hmm… what was this thing that she had to take my boyfriend and not hers? I ask in a playful way. He smiles a bit

- I'm the one who was "assigned" to! He speaks getting closer to me and taking me by the waist

- Hmm, but it worked? I wrap my arms around his neck

- Yeah, but why are you asking me that many questions?

I can see that I'm already pushing him. I usually don't ask that much. But he's got to relax and not be so suspicious… I'm just curious and I think I have the right to know

- I was just worried about you. You took too much longer than I thought, that's it! Sorry, I didn't mean to ask you that much…

- It's ok. I know I took a little longer than I thought either, but let's forget about that for now and let's enjoy ourselves… he spoke already kissing me passionately and we stayed right there at the living room compensating the lost hours…

* * *

**That's it for now. Hope you liked it! Feel free to review it or giving me any suggestion. Until next one! Kennedy Out!**


	3. Past

**Hi guys, sorry for the looong update, I'll fix that, I promise, but running 3 fics at the same time and also my crazy life upside down, don't help either. Thank you for the ones who reviewed, I appreciate it and keep on doing this and I'm also open for suggestions. Well, this chap is situated in the past, I gave a pause in the chronology for now, but then things will turn to where the last chap ended. I won't take that long to "come back to the future", I even think of making parallels between it. Well, if you don't understand something, just let me know. I hope you like it**

**

* * *

**

**2000**

Everything was perfect for that night. The food, the table, the air perfume, the lightning, the candles, the music. Hours of preparation, days planning the off routine night. Jill was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom rolled in the towel after her shower and smiling imagining her future minutes and dinner. She went to the bedroom and put her dress on which was over the bed. A dress not too casual, but not too chick, but still a kind of sexy one. It was the wine color. No straps and fit to her body that came down to over her knee. A golden high heel and some jewelry. She looked at the clock.

_-" It's 7pm, he's about to come home…" _she thought and rushed her makeup, made the bed, the lights and went to the kitchen to reheat the food. After done, she put the table and waited for Chris to arrive. She heard the door and took a breath and waited for him to enter.

Chris opened the door and noticed the new environment of his home. He saw Jill standing next to the table smiling and elegantly dressed and she came to his direction and gave him a tender kiss on the mouth.

_- Hey handsome! _She greeted him seductively and taking off his jacket

_- Hey beautiful! _He replied surprised with the surprise. _What is this?_

_- Hope you liked it… and there's more to come… _she teased

_- It's really beautiful, well decorated and smelling delicious…_

_- It's not all ready yet… you can sit and wait or take a shower and change clothes as I know you have this habit after work and I finish the preparation. _She said as their entered in the dining room

_- Ok, I'll take the shower, but… hum… _he stopped talking and looked down a little bit

_- What's wrong? _She asked in concern

_- I'm sorry, I know you've been working a lot on all this and I really think it's amazing, but… I just ate outside and I'm not that hungry… but I… _he spoke apologetic and saw the blank in her expression and it punched his heart

_- Oh! It's ok then… dinner is just dinner… like I told you, there is more to come… _she recomposed herself still though disappointed

_- I'm really sorry Jill… if I knew it earlier, I would've prepared myself for that… _he tried to comfort her

- _That's why it's called "a surprise", but don't worry, I just didn't expect you to have eaten outside as you never did it before… but, never mind … it's ok, go take your shower. _She couldn't disguise her disappointment

_- Ok… I'm really sorry, I really am! But I can sit with you if you want to… _he was cut

_- Just go. _She said and smiled as it hadn't happened

While Chris took his shower, Jill sat on the couch trying to digest what happened. It's been a considerate period of time that their relationship is quite in the routine. Work was one of the factors for sure, it consumed them, but still though other things were affecting their relationship at a point that their own interaction was cold. They barely made love; they barely saw each other as Chris put himself into the fight to degree Umbrella and Wesker. She tried at maximum not to blame it, but Chris's distance was becoming a problem. In fact, that episode wouldn't be the first time that happened. She started felling a part from his life, his interior life. Their partnership was kind of intact, but not the romance. She felt neglected somehow, she was trying to do everything right so she would have the reason to show and prove that he was been distracted about themselves as a couple. However, it seemed to be in vain, and that night episode just accumulated more into the weight. So she stopped thinking and went to the bedroom, Chris was still taking his shower. So she entered in the bathroom. He didn't see as the shampoo was over his face.

She opened the cabin door, he washed the shampoo and looked at her and saw her taking off her dress. He kept unmoved, just observing her soft and seductive way of getting free from the tighten dress revealing her clear and soft skin. Her well shaped breasts showing her nipples getting hard. The dress fell on the floor and she became erect as she lifted a bit her leg and gave a step ahead leaving the dress behind. She was wearing a tiny red and transparent panty. It showed the shapes of her intimate silhouette. Chris watched it in delight. She entered in the cabin with him. They started kissing and hands everywhere. Still though she noticed that he wasn't that hard as it should've, so she started massaging it, but she noticed Chris a bit tired even if he didn't want to demonstrate it. She turned off the shower valve.

_- Let's go to the bedroom… _She said as she thought of taking the lead as he was tired and didn't hesitate.

They both went to the bedroom kissing and wet. She laid him on the bed and kissed him as she sat over him. He massaged her in her parts and breasts. He tried to enter into the climax but he got severally distracted in his mind with other things and couldn't concentrate, but guilt came into him and he knew he couldn't deny her, he knew they had have sex lately and both had their urges, but now hers was more incontrollable than his. However she didn't deserve all that effort she had done with the surprise and now the makeup and he couldn't stiff enough. So he tried to focus, but when he realized it, she was looking at him indifferent, as she realized that that wasn't the first time he just couldn't make it. Disappointment was already gone, now she just knew it, accepted it…somehow.

_- I'm sorry… _he spoke almost voiceless, ashamed of it.

_- It's ok, you're tired, I know! _She said and got out of his lap and put her clothes on.

_- Are you going somewhere? _He asked as he saw her ready

_- Yes, I'm going to have some ice cream, do you want it? _She said not looking at him

_- No, you don't have to do that… I know its cold water, but you don't have to leave…_

_- It's definitely cold water into my face, and yes, I need to leave and have some fresh air or things will get dark and I don't want that to happen. Be right back! _She said and left the room. Chris just watched her go. He didn't try to stop her, after all, he had broken her… he took a deep breath ashamed of himself.

Jill was walking on the street in bitter mood, angry, disappointed, feeling like crap, neglected. She couldn't believe she was going through this with Chris. It wasn't too long ago that they had got back with their relationship after several on and offs one after the other. Time was the main factor, but there was one of them that had happened one cheating of his, but it was in the beginning, however, sometimes she just couldn't forget that episode, sometimes it came with everything into her memories but she blocked it every time and tried to ignore it and moved on. But feeling neglected as she has been lately is accumulating faster as she expected. She felt distasted enough not to talk anymore. They had tried a lot with talking, but it was working. She needed a break of the shits once again. She needed to feel desired again, cared, loved, protected and with Chris, she wasn't having that for a quite long time. Her cell phone rang, it was Chris.

_- Hi. _She said dryly

_- Hey, I'm just calling to tell you that I need to fly on 30 minutes. I'm going to Canada to meet Barry. I'm sorry, but something urgent just came into now and I need to work on that. I'm sorry to leave you again, but it's an important one, I tell you more with details when I get back, take care and love you! _He explained in a hurry voice

_- Oh, too bad, but it's ok! I'll be here to listen to that when you get back and take care yourself too. _They hung up the phone, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and bit her lips. "_Travelling once again…" _she thought with herself

Wandering at the street, she didn't see where she was going and where she entered, she just knew she was at a bar drinking tequila one after another. Some guys messed up with her trying to get her attention, but she simply ignored all of them as if she was a deaf person.

_- Scotch. Neat._

She heard this familiar voice and turned to the side to see it and the guy noticed being watched and turned either and recognized the blue-eyed woman sat next to him.

_- Having a bad day either, Valentine? _He said as he noticed the shots in front of her

_- I guess I'm going to share it with you, right, Kennedy? _She replied as she remembered his order

_- If I knew it earlier I would've have came earlier so we could bet who would win! _He joked

_- I wish I knew it earlier too… maybe I would've had bet another thing… but never mind, next time I let you know! _She replied joking either and they smiled

_- What other thing? _He asked curious

_- Forget it, I was just kidding! _She said drinking the last drop of tequila and placed it on the table ordering another one. Leon watched it trying to figure out something, but his own problems haunted him too.

They got in silence enjoying their drinks and phantom thoughts.

_- Why can people be able of not giving you the prize you deserve for your loyalty and dedication for them through everything and still though they think they're right? They only say "I'm sorry!", as if would change any shit they made! _Jill spoke in protestation

_- Wish I knew that too! At the end of the day, we're just shit for them! It seems like they deserve to be put into what we do so they can feel how it feels on their damn asses! _Leon agreed

_- Yes, they do! _She cheered with him their shots

_- So what's your drama? _He asked her

_- No drama at all… just a shit called Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine… _she answered bitterly

_- You're not a shit! _Leon said reluctantly

_- Thanks, but I'm a shit… for him… apparently I'm not good enough, not woman enough to stiff him… _she said frustrated

_-Stiff? _He said in surprise and confused

_- Yeah! Unbelievable isn't it? _She said in disbelief

_- If he doesn't stiff with you, for me is because he's not a man enough to you! _Leon said in protest

_- Yeah, I think you're right! _She said thoughtful and Leon studied her and couldn't believe what he had just heard from her mouth, her words, her drama tale…

_- So, what about you? _She asked him after a moment of silence

_- Ah, me? Well, hum, I would've get stiffed with you for sure, even without efforts… _he spoke confused and she laughed and he got even more confused until his realization and then he laughed with her too

_- You're so funny Leon! But anyway, that wasn't what I was talking about… _she spoke laughing nonstop

_- Yeah, I know, I noticed it! _He spoke awkward

_- Ok, I won't laugh anymore, but that was unpredictable, so naïve, so innocent… _she said trying to control her and calming down the things

_- So true… but I am innocent… _he said teasing a bit and she wide her eyes at his statement

_- You… innocent? Where? Hahaha, don't make me laugh again Leon Kennedy! _She said incredulous

- _But I am_! He said serious

_- Right! So innocent… who doesn't know who buys you! _She said

Then silence came. Only the noises of the people around and drinks and bottles and the tv showing a game tournament were heard. Jill and Leon looked down to their drinks thoughtful. Maybe they were a little over the edge of drunkenness. They looked to each other and stared for a few seconds.

_- Wanna go for a walk? _Leon said friendly. Jill hesitated for a few seconds, but changed her mind

_- Yeah, loved too. _She said smiling. She opened the purse to pick the money, but she was stopped by Leon

_- No, it's on me! _He ordered the bills and paid. They left the bar.

The weather outside was cool. Not too hot, not too cold. The streets were a little crowed. Leon and Jill walked slowly talking whatever they had in mind, laughing and joking. They stopped in front of man selling popcorn. Leon bought Jill one package, then walked a bit more. Leon got thirsty and went to buy a drink at a store, Jill waited for him. Some guys saw her alone and tried to flirt with her. She ignored them. They acted like she was making herself hard and she kept ignoring them. When she was about to lose her patience and composure, Leon showed up behind her and stood very close to her facing the men whom felt intimidated and left her alone.

_- Did they do something to you? _He asked in concern

_-No, thank you. _She reassured him. Still, they remained close, at the same position; they could feel the other body heat. To break the silence, he offered her some water. She took a sip of his bottle. They left the place.

_- What do you plan to do now? _She asked him

_- I don't know, why? Are you tired, wanna go home? _He replied

_- No, I'm not tired and I don't have a home to come back tonight… well, not now or in a few hours, but if you want to go yours, it's fine for me, you may be tired as you not that talkative anymore… _as she spoke she felt like she didn't want to say what she was saying, but she was a bit out of control due to the alcohol… or not…

_- I'm not tired… I'm not talking because I'm thinking… _he spoke mysteriously

_- Thinking about what? _She asked curious

_- I'd better not say it… _he warned

_- Why? Is that wrong ideas? Or maybe porn? _She joked about the porn and laughed

_- Maybe… _Leon replied looking at her eyes and with charm he turned his eye to the side and bit his bottom lip. Jill felt a heat inside of her seeing that image and she couldn't explain from where it came from. She wanted to know what was really going on that mysterious mind, even though she tried to hold herself, something just couldn't allow her to let go of it. and when she thought of giving the next step to ask something, Leon jut walked in front of her and she watched him leave her behind until he sat at a bench. She kept still watching him kind of ignoring her, r maybe playing with her, she wasn't sure of anything, so she walked and sat next to him. Silence remained. When she was about to let go of her curiosity…

_- Do you really want to know what I was thinking? _Leon asked from nowhere

_- Hum? _She looked at him in surprise

_- Do you? _He asked again staring directly at her eyes

She could see something behind his eyes, something behind that question, but she really willing to know what was it? Would it be worth? There was only one way to find out.

_- Do you really want to tell me? _She teased

_- To be honest… it's not something that I really want to "tell"…_

_- I don't understand… _she said confused

_- It's something that maybe it's the best for us if I don't let you know that… _he explained kind of teasing but at the same time warning

She gave a single laughter and said

_- Do you want to kiss me? _She was straight to the point

Leon was caught off guard by her question and smiled at that.

_- Didn't you have a softer way to say that? _He joked

_- Why? Did I get you right?_ She teased

He was speechless. She was proud somehow. They remained once again in silence and she broke the silence.

_- Who says what's right or wrong? _She spoke looking at the popcorn paper in her hand

_- You have someone in your life… _he replied looking at his water bottle

_- Really? That's not what I've been living at; it feels like it's just me and myself… _she said and felt sad about remembering it

_- Does he really deserve it? _He asked serious

_- No, no one deserves that, but as far as I remember, Chris and I are not officially together, he himself said that he thought it was better if we took some time off, he was with a lot of things in mind lately. In fact, I'm the one trying to make it worth, but now I remembered his words about two weeks ago. So no, he doesn't deserve it, but I do deserve to give me a chance to do what I want and not wait for someone who doesn't want to be waited… _she spoke and faced his eyes paying full attention at her statement

_- We're drunk… _he spoke trying to maintain order

_- I know… _she replied in a slow voice tone

_- Our minds are starting to shift… _he continued

_- We'd better go home, I'm starting to feel cold…_

_- Ok, I make company to you… for your safety._

_-Thanks… Leon being a gentle, should I be afraid of it? _She teased

_- Oh Yeah! _He teased back

They walked side by side, but they didn't change a word. Her apartment was 3 blocks away of distance. They made it to her door.

_- All pieces and place and safe! _He joked

_- Thank you! _She smiled

_- Take care… if you need anything, don't bother in calling me! _he spoke and placed gently his hand on her chin making them face each other

_- Ok, I will… _she spoke almost voiceless

_- Good night… _he said and gave his back, but felt held by his wrist. He looked back. There was a fire in her eyes that he couldn't resist any longer. He approximated his face to hers; they still hesitated who would start the kiss. They could feel each other's breath. Inside, their hearts were desperately beating and their blood fevering. And no one could say, but both of them gave the step at the same time and their lips met, softly and warm, a timid kiss at first. They were still exploring the new territory. He pulled her to him in a tighten embrace, she crossed her arms around his neck. He pressed her against the door which was still closed, only unlocked. The kiss started intensifying and their breathing faster, their desire urging for more. They separated for a while. She spoke in a very low voice at his right ear.

_- I told you I was starting to feel cold…_

_- I can warm you up…_

She could see the fire in his eyes to, and the malice in his statement. She opened the door and they entered. The door was shut abruptly.

* * *

**Well, that was it for now, next chaps are on the run, I won't take that long to publish it. Feel free to review or give suggestions. Kenney Out! =]**


	4. Past part 2

**Hey, Sorry for the long, but doing 4 Fics at the same time is not that easy, lol. Well, I hope you like this one and plus, this is an old memory. Enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Chris is sat at a couch next to a door in a clear corridor. His face is in despair and worried. He sees the movimentation in the room next to him. He can't hold himself sat and so he starts walking side to side in the hall. He waits for information with one nurse. Claire arrives running and worried.

_- What happened? _She asks worried

_- We were in a mission… and Jill was hit by a creature… we killed the creature, but… but after a while she started feeling too much pain and… and… and she started bleeding. _Chris started crying in despair remembering the bleeding.

_- Oh my God! How is she? _Claire put her hands on her mouth in concern.

_- Inside… I'm waiting… _Chris was desperate. Claire hugged him in support; she herself couldn't believe what she had heard. She was worried too, besides his brother's girlfriend, Jill was a friend too. Actually her only girlfriend, the person who she could open herself and be understood, of course she talked to her brother too, but there are things that only a girl can understand. The door opened and the doctor left. She had a sad look I her eyes. Chris and Claire expected the worse because of that. Chris lifted from the couch and waited for the doctor speech.

_- How is she? _He asked desperate

_- She's sleeping. She lost a lot of blood… _the doctor was interrupted as she as explaining

_- But she's going to be alright?_

_- Yes, she's going to, at least physically she will, but she's going to need a lot of support emotionally due to her loss…_

_- What do you mean? _Chris asked. The doctor noticed that Chris only asked about Jill, so she had to be cautious informing him the news.

_- There's no easy way to tell you that, but the bleeding she had, actually was a miscarriage, she was about 7 weeks pregnant._

Chris and Claire went blank at the news, especially Chris. He couldn't believe his ears. Confusion shifted his mind; sorrow and anger filled his blood, his emotions. He felt betrayed and it hadn't been too long since he was talking to Leon about how long he and Jill made love for the last time. However, it's been a while that they had broken up once again, they weren't officially together as a couple, still though, the betrayal feeling wouldn't come out. He needed a time, fresh air. Claire noticed Chris's reaction to the news and felt even more worried about it, she could say it had damaged him drastically. She herself never saw this coming. Claire loved kids and learning about a close one loss hit her deeply somehow. She knew Jill didn't plan to have a family while in the middle of this war, but if she had kept all this long, probably it was because she intended to have it, however she felt put aside somehow, likewise, they shared informations and Jill didn't tell that, not that she had the obligation to tell her everything, but Jill didn't tell Chris either… something was behind it, behind this secret. The doctor noticed the sibling's reaction and she realized they needed a moment alone, she warned that when Jill woke up, she would let someone inform them and left the hall to attend another patient.

Claire's thoughts were interrupted as her cell phone rang. Chris went to the toilet, he needed to refresh himself.

_- Hey, Leon, where are you?_

_- Where are you? _He asked in a hurry and worried

_- I'm at the hospital, waiting for Jill to wake up. Thought you'd be here already._

_- Sorry, work is a bitch, but how is she?_

_- She'll be fine, she's sleeping, but we learned about something that it's been hard to digest for now… _she lowered her tone

_- Really, what?_ Leon asked more worried than before

_- Hum, it's better if you come here, it's not something I can explain thru the phone…_

_- I'm on my way, a few blocks from there._

_- Ok, I'll be here! _They hung up and Chris came back from the toilet, he was still a mess, very disoriented.

- _Leon is a few blocks from here… I'm going to the cafeteria to have something, do you want anything? _She asked him

_- No, thanks. _Chris answered drily

_- Ok, be right back. _Claire spoke softly and left. In the meantime Chris walked in circles, he was having a real hard time to digest everything. He was hotheaded and needed to evade immediately. He didn't know if he waited for Jill to wake up, or if he left that damn hospital. And when he thought leaving, a nurse showed up and told that Jill had woken up. At the same time, Leon showed up from the other corridor. Chris could see the concern on Leon's face, but something inside of him bothered about Leon at this time, he couldn't explain for sure what was going on with him, but his anger just intensified when he saw Leon crossing the corridor.

_- Chris. _Leon spoke cautiously as he felt something in Chris's air. Maybe it was his intuition working, so he tried to use the right words and have a safe distance from the volcano right in front of him.

_- Leon. _Chris replied sharply unconsciously and that confirmed Leon's intuition about Chris's behavior and "welcome". And from the other corridor, Claire just arrived from the cafeteria and she could sense from afar the black air around the hall. Chris saw her first and waited for her to tell that Jill was awakened. The three of them stared at themselves, longing for someone to react and give the step to enter the room. Chris obviously didn't want to see Jill anymore. So it was left for Claire and Leon to decide who'd be the first. Leon feared to say he wanted to see her so bad, but he had to maintain his composure under control in front of them.

_- I'll let you two to decide it, I need a fresh air! _Chris spoke and left the hall

_- hum, if you want to, you can go first, you're her friend and a girl… so, I'll wait here for my turn. I'm not in a hurry. _Leon lied, of course he wanted to be the first one to go inside, in fact, if depended only on him, he'd be there inside for a very long time, but things couldn't be only his way.

_- No, you can go, but I have to tell you something first._

_- Ok. Fill me in._

_- It's about her condition. The doctor said she'll be fine even though she lost a lot of blood… physically… but she'll need a lot of support emotionally. _She explained calmly

_- Why? _Leon got more worried than he already was

_- Because the blood loss she had, actually was a miscarriage…_

Hearing this word, Leon went blank and numb. Claire's words didn't reach him anymore. An indescribable pain emerged inside of him, he couldn't control him anymore even though he tried to disguise it, but hearing "miscarriage" was worse than a shot into his soul. He didn't even pay attention at the long Claire said she was, Leon was completely out of his mind in shock, conflicted by the pain of the baby loss. A baby he didn't even know about the existence and when he learned of it, it was already gone. And that was heartbreaking to him, but things were going to get even worse, he would have to confront and comfort Jill and also to face Chris and the others. Their secret was out!

Claire could say that Leon was the real father of Jill's baby. She could read it in his body language. Otherwise, Chris would had told her already something about it and not went into shock about learning of it, and she could say also due to his reaction at leaving the hospital and not talking to Jill first. However, she didn't judge Leon or them right now, she noticed the heartbreak in Leon's face. Actually it was heartbreaking for her to, they were her friends and she cared a lot about them and she didn't want any of them to suffer. She didn't want her brother to suffer to, but their loss was material, and it would weight for them for the rest of their life. However, it would stay forever in Chris's memory too, the supposed betrayal. However she knew that Jill and Chris had a constant on-off relationship and it's been a while since they were off again, so for the pregnancy math, maybe it wasn't a fruit of a betrayal as Chris felt it would be. But betrayal is a relative concept and now only time would tell what was coming next.

_- Leon? _She called him, but he still was mind distant

_- Leon? _She called again and touched him

_- Uhm? What?... sorry, I… uhm… _Leon was very disturbed

_- It's ok, do you want me to repeat again what you missed? _ She asked a bit disconcerted

_- Sorry, but…How long was she?_ He was still trying to digest things

_- 7 weeks. _She answered

_- Hum… quite of a few time there… _Leon said even more hurt. Claire felt it too and took another hint in their secret affair… Leon also didn't know about the baby's existence and it just made her more curious to find out why Jill didn't tell him too. Was he really the real father? Now she was confused

_- Well, I'm going to check on Chris, and Leon… Hang in there!_ She gave him a friend and support hug.

_- Thanks! I will!_

_- And another thing._

_- What?_

_- She doesn't know yet._

_- The loss?_

_- Yes._

_- How do you know? _

_- I met a nurse at the cafeteria that helped to attend her and she told me._

_- Hum. Alright then…guess I'm the one to blow the bomb… just my lucky. _ He felt the weight of the responsibility on his shoulders

_- Do you want me to come with you? _Claire felt pity of him

_- Nope, you don't have to, I can do it myself! Go see Chris, he needs someone with him too._

_- Are you sure?_

_- Yep! Go there Red, we'll be fine! _He gently placed one hand over her shoulder

_- Ok, let me know if you need anything._

_- Ok. See ya! _They gave a kiss of goodbye on the cheek and he entered the room.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now, I hope you liked it! See ya next time! Kennedy Out!**


End file.
